


Worst crush ever

by orphan_account



Series: Adventures of Camarta [1]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Orlando Pride, age gap, brazil wnt, camarta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Camila has major heart eyes for Marta, and Steph Catley calls her out on it. Marta thinks it's adorable much to Camila's dismay.





	Worst crush ever

**Author's Note:**

> So my newest obsession is Camarta. Also Camila kind of looks like she's 12, but she's gonna be 23 this year and Marta is like 9 years older than her. Dude seriously though watch their videos together Camila has the fattest crush on Marta and it's adorable. In player profiles, they were holding hands and it's fricken adorable. I am pretty sure Camila is us whenever we see our favorite players. Also, I don't speak Portuguese so just assume that when they are talking to each other it's Portuguese. 
> 
> Anyways come fangirl with me
> 
> ~Becks

Honestly, it shouldn't have bothered her, Camila was the type to let things roll off of her back. She was a fierce player but typically off the field she was chill. She was a kid at heart in a lot of ways, perhaps that was part of the problem. She knew that Steph Catley hadn't meant anything mean by her comment but it still hurt. 

Steph and a bunch of the other Orlando Pride players were all cooling down from practice when Marta had asked for a bottle of water. Camila had jumped up to go fetch her fellow Brazilian National Teammate a bottle of water. Steph had commented that Camila was like a cute little puppy with a crush, completely at Marta's disposal.

Marta had laughed and rolled her eyes, still, Camila felt like it was a dismissal. Perhaps that was all she was to her older teammate, just a stupid young girl with a crush. Marta was out of her league both on the field and off, besides the woman was nine years older than her. Marta no doubt probably saw Camila as a child or a younger sister.

Camila wanted to argue that she wasn't a child, she'd be twenty-three this year, she was perfectly legal and it wasn't that weird. Stil the sting of Marta's rejection bothered her. 

Having handed the water bottle over Camila headed to the locker room, needing some space away from her teammates. She ignored Monica who called out to her, as well as Ali Krieger and Ashlyn Harris who were standing by the tunnel. Camila knew she had to respect her elders, but right now the girl was feeling sick to her stomach. 

Camila showered and got dressed in a t-shirt and some shorts, ready to head to the car and just go back to her place. She was shutting her locker when she heard Marta call out to her. She froze and took a moment to compose herself, before turning to look at her captain.

"Hey Camilinha, where are you going? We rode together remember?" Marta gave the younger player a confused look. 

Camila forced a smile and sat down on a folding chair to wait for Marta to grab her stuff so they could go. She was thankful that Marta had decided to engage her in Portuguese rather than English. Camila didn't want the rest of her teammates to have to hear the conversation she knew was about to happen. She knew Monica would stay out of it, Monica typically avoided those conversations when it came to Camila and Marta.

"You did well at practice if you keep playing like that it'll be good for the team," Marta commented, taking off her jersey and putting on a t-shirt.

The younger player did her best not to stare at Marta's abs, choosing instead to grit her teeth and look anywhere other than the girl in front of her.

"Camilinha what's wrong?" Marta wasn't sure why the younger girl was being so quiet, she gently cupped her face and made Camila meet her gaze.

"It's nothing," Camila mumbled unable to keep eye contact as she pulled away from Marta's grip on her. "I'm going to wait in the car for you."

Marta frowned but let Camila go. Marta wasn't stupid she knew that the girl had a crush on her, Camila followed her around like a puppy dog, always seeking to make Marta happy and be at her side. There was a part of Marta that didn't just see her as a little kid with a crush, she knew Camila was cute but she was young. 

There was still a line there however that Marta didn't want to cross, she didn't want to hurt her younger teammate. She knew that her friend could be vulnerable and Marta cared about her enough to not want to mess with her. Still, it broke Marta's heart to know that Camila didn't think she cared.

Grabbing her gear the forward walked into the car and climbed in to drive them back to the team house. "Camila, why are you really upset?" 

"It's stupid, but Catley made me feel like I'm just another awestruck fan of yours. A puppy with a crush." Camila laughed bitterly and sighed, looking out the window.

"She's wrong, look at me Camilinha she's wrong. You are not just a puppy okay? Yes, you are young but you play just as well as the rest of them, and she has no room to talk okay? As for the crush, well who doesn't have a crush on me?" Marta attempted to joke, she wanted to break the wall of tension that was between them. She could see by the slight upturn of Camila's lips that she had earned a small smile. 

Camila looked over at her and pouted a little bit. "I'm not your dog though, I just want you to be proud of me. You're my hero, I wanna be like you." Camila wanted to be a person her country could be proud of, she knew how the United States worshiped their female soccer stars.

Marta gently tapped Camila's nose. "You will be better than me, you're getting better every practice. Don't let them inside your head hun, you need to relax. Besides I am proud of you, you're my girl. My mini-me, and my favorite. Let them talk love, what happens or doesn't happen is between us okay?" 

"You know you're literally the worst person to have a crush on," Camila muttered, shaking her head. She did feel a little bit better now, maybe Marta didn't complete reciprocate all of her feelings but at least she tried to make Camila feel welcome and not like a creep. It meant a lot to the younger player. "Worst crush ever." 

Marta winked at her and shrugged, "Could be worse, you could have a crush on Monica. Then where would we be? Tell you what, if you score two more goals this season, and you play well the next couple of games I'll give you a kiss."

"Don't tease me, that's not fair." Camila crossed her arms over her chest. "You're lying."

"I guess you'll have to find out then won't you Camilinha, now come on. Let's go home, we have game footage to watch." Marta replied, happy that her younger friend was relaxing a little bit and not being as awkward.


End file.
